An Angel's Christmas Tree
by lunastars
Summary: Cas decides to buy a Christmas tree and decorate it as a surprise for Sam and Dean - slight Destiel


Cas walked through the store trying to locate everything he thought he needed. He got the tree but now he needed to get decorations to put on said tree. First he got tinsel and put it around his neck before he filled the basket in his arms with little ornaments and a box of Christmas lights. After he had all that he searched the store for another hour or so before he found the angel he wanted to put on top.

"Oh, erm..." The cashier said as Cas appeared in front of her.

"I'd like to buy these," he said happily as he held up the basket in his arms up.

"OK..." she said uneasily."Why don't you put it down here and I'll put them through."

He set the basket down before putting the tinsel on top. She slowly ran each thing through and let it slide to the end. Cas watched the other shoppers and like them he moved to the end and started to put everything into bags. The packing was a little messy but he got it done nonetheless. When it came to paying he dug into his pockets.

"Is this correct?" he asked as he handed a load of money to her.

She took some of the money and handed the rest back. "Now it is."

"I don't do this often," he informed.

She smiled slightly before handing him his receipt. "I can tell."

He flashed her a smile as he scooped the bags up into his arms. He gave her a quiet "thank you" before he made his way out of the shops. As he walked he disappeared then reappeared back in the motel room Sam and Dean were staying in.

The brothers were both out tracking down a lead so hopefully wouldn't be back for a while. This gave Cas plenty of time to decorate the tree he had gotten from the forest round the back of the motel. It hadn't been hard and the tree was a good enough of size. First he covered it in tinsel, he started from the top and made his way down but by time he was finished it looked like someone had just thrown tinsel at the tree. The lights he put on came out in a similar way. There were chunks of lights in certain places and he tried his hardest to even these out with the ornaments.

He tilted his head to the side and studied his work. It looked like a five year old had done it but Cas couldn't stop himself from feeling extremely proud about it. Just as he was leaning up to sit the angel on top, Dean and Sam walked in. He managed to straighten the tree topper before he came off his tip toes and turned on his heels to face the brothers who looked shocked to say the least.

"What the hell, Cas?" Dean gaped.

"Is that a tree?" Sam questioned, left eyebrow cocked in suspicion.

"Yes... Why? What did you think it was?"

"Nothing," Sam chuckled. "Just didn't expect to see a tree in our motel room."

"Well, it'll soon be Christmas and I thought we should have something Christmasy."

"And you did this all on your own?" Dean asked as he stepped closer to inspect the tree.

"Yes," Cas said proudly. "I found the tree and paid for the decorations."

"Where did you get money?" Sam asked.

"Need to know basis," Cas said quietly.

"Well it doesn't matter," Dean shrugged. "We have a tree!"

"Why did you do this?" Sam asked. "I mean, I know the whole "we should have something Christmasy" thing but what's the main reason?"

"Dean was muttering about Christmas in his sleep, and I figured why not get a tree?"

"Dude, you were watching me sleep?" Dean asked uneasily.

"Not till you started talking..."

"I guess that's a little better..." Dean whispered.

"So let me get this straight," Sam started. "Dean mutters something about Christmas so you get him a Christmas tree?"

"Of course," Cas said happily.

Sam gave Dean a small smile and a wink. "I think I'm going to go get some food and treats for us to eat."

Dean gave Sam the finger as the younger brother left the motel room laughing. He angrily sat down on the bed nearest the tree, leaving Cas standing. The angel looked confused, unsure what had just happened or why it had. He was stood there for a while before Dean finally looked up at him. The hunter sighed but made no movements.

Cas eventually moved to sit on the bed. "I don't understand what has happened."

"Sam's just being a jerk."

"It didn't seem like that to me."

"It's just an ongoing thing," Dean sighed. "Just drop it."

"No," Cas pouted. "You're upset and I want to know why."

Dean gave a small smile. "Remember that bond you said we had?"

"Yes..." Cas said slowly.

"Well, Sam thinks it's more than that."

"More, how?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Seriously?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"I may have missed something," Cas said with a frown.

"Tell me about it," Dean muttered.

The angel continued to look confused and upset as he rubbed his head. Normally Dean would have laughed but this time was different. He had been holding around this secret that Sam had pretty much guessed. Dean wanted to keep it a secret, especially considering it could ruin everything between him and Cas, but it seemed that it was all going to come out. Sure Cas seemed confused but there was no way the angel was going to let the matter drop.

Not knowing what to do Dean focused on the tree. He smiled at how messy it looked but he loved it nonetheless. His eyes started at the bottom and slowly made their way up, taking in every ornament that he passed. Cas seemingly had done a good job considering how childish it looked. Dean had to admit he was thankful for the little surprise and he almost told Cas that till his eyes fell on the angel that sat on top.

"Cas," he whispered.

"Yes?"

"We're friends, right?"

"I should hope so," Cas nodded.

"And nothing will ever change that?" Dean asked, never taking his eyes off of the tree.

"Of course not, nothing co-"

Dean was on Cas before he could finish. The angel tried to continue his sentence but was unable to as Dean's lips came crashing down on his. Dean snapped his eyes shut, trying not to run from this, it needed to be done and he was finally doing it. But it seemed like Cas wasn't going to respond and just as he felt like giving up Cas kissed him back. Dean smiled and opened his eyes to look over at the tree that_ his _angel had gotten for him.

* * *

_R&R_


End file.
